


【豆鹤】现役人气爱抖露才不会对粉丝言听计从

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“今天就不和你们一起吃饭啦！”

鹤房汐恩连妆都不卸，从角落里放在地上的背包里扯出一个被压地软趴趴的帽子随便抖了抖，就往头上一盖，手上拎着黑色背包就往外跑，声音随着疾驰而去的背影一起转过拐角急速消散。

“你们懂的，我最近要减肥啊啊啊啊！”

后留在原地的成员们有些摸不着头脑地互相看了看，再瞅了瞅似乎默许了的经纪人，也就耸了耸肩四散而去了。高亮度的白炽灯照地豆原一成额头全是汗，但他只随意地接过毛巾抹了一把，手还是湿漉漉地就焦急地试图划开不断震动的手机。

“豆原君，你在看什么呢？”

“没什么，没什么。”豆原把被汗水打花了的屏幕往衣服上蹭了蹭，得亏现在不是指纹解锁的时代了，不然怕是很难不惹人注意地打断消息疯狂地震动来拯救自己手机的电量。他看着消息忍不住笑了笑，但是随即意识到现在并不是独处，匆匆忙忙侧过脸努力压下嘴角的弧度，随口扯了个谎，“就是一些APP的自动提示罢了。”

“算了，你自己心里有数就行。真是的，你们怎么最近都神神秘秘的。”

在年长几岁的队长眼里，豆原的紧张简直就跟秃子头上的跳蚤般一目了然。不过，豆原的信誉目前来看还不错，至少比某个堪称意外性NO.1的家伙相比，稍微有点出格的沉迷网上冲浪也已经算是可以忍受了。

“哈哈，”豆原也不傻，一眼就看出来队长是有心放过他，有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，立马站直身子啪地半开玩笑式地行了个礼，“队长放心，过了今天就一切都会恢复正常啦！”

“但愿如此吧。”队长摇了摇头，放任豆原也拎着背包从自己视线边缘滑走，然后冲剩下的人拍了拍手，“辛苦了，先解散回去休息一下吧。大家晚上记得早点回宿舍就行！”

“诶，可以自由行动么？”

“可以是可以，”终于忙完收尾工作的经纪人走了过来，挨个拍了拍这帮棒小伙的肩，语气严肃地叮嘱，“但是记住，不许晚归，做好伪装，千万不要被认出来。最近是你们的出道期，注意点，可不要引起不必要的骚乱。”

“千万不要被认出来！”

难得思维总是与众不同的鹤房也在同一时间念叨着和经纪人一样的话，他现在倒有些坐立不安地拉着地铁拉环。幸亏现在天气还不算炎热，鹤房扣着帽子又戴着口罩倒也不显得过于突兀。但是随着离涉谷站越来越近，越来越多年轻靓丽的女孩子嘻嘻哈哈地上车之后，他却觉得越发不安起来了。周围窸窸窣窣的声音因为女孩子们的刻意压低而显得越发迷糊不清，但又不是完全一点都听不到，“JO1”、“CD”之类的词纷纷扬扬地飘了出来。未知总是最令人恐惧的，这让鹤房恨不得能伸手把耳朵拉长去听个明白。

嘎吱——

地铁开始减速，心神不宁的鹤房拉着吊环晃了晃，一不注意就向那帮活泼的JK倒去。明明他只是踉跄了一步，却感觉香水味仿佛已经弥漫到鼻底。

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”

JK们连连摇头，然后盯着鹤房面部唯一露出的眼睛好奇地看了看，紧接着有几位敏感的妹子眼里逐渐露出困惑。见势不妙，鹤房眼神立马飘忽，但下一秒却更猝不及防地看见了自己的脸。不是倒映在窗户玻璃上的浅淡的影子，而是透过玻璃闪在对面大楼屏幕上浓墨重彩的自己。

糟了——

他伸出去拽拉环的手立马止住，在要举起的一刹那停下来，把垂在颈侧的耳机又戴上了，自欺欺人般地隔绝一切声响，慌慌张张地跳车而逃。

咣当咣当——

地下铁再次启动，合着鹤房内心慌张急促的心跳声，总算是带走了终于反过来开始小声尖叫的JK。

咔哒——

鹤房一个步子就闪身进了车站洗手间，锁上隔间门后坐在马桶盖上长舒一口气，这时候才感觉到鸭舌帽紧贴头发的一圈已经沾满了汗，黏黏地趴着怪不舒服的。但很快，他又再次忽略这个感觉，从裤兜里摸出手机后拉下口罩就急匆匆地解锁，咬牙切齿地就开始双手飞快打字，

“算你狠，这次就算你误打误撞说对了。”

对面挂着Q般鹤房汐恩小人形象的用户立刻秒回，但却只吐出来一个简短的气泡。

“？”

“就是普通的长袖长裤还有帽子口对idol来说作为乔装打扮根本就不够。”

“喂，你复述我的话严谨一点啊。再次再次更正一下，只是对我担鹤房汐恩不够，其他爱抖露倒也不一定。毕竟我只有面对我担时有绝对的自信，无论他装扮成什么样子都能一眼认出来。”

“既然如此，那你为什么之前口嗨的时候建议他女装？反正什么样子你都可以认出来。”

对方停顿了几秒钟，然后显示了很长时间的‘正在输入’，最后却像是删删改改很多之后没有直接回复，反而发了句反问。

“那要是你担乔装，除了女装之外别的打扮你会忍住不凑上前？再说了，难道你会想得到自担穿女装？”

对哦，这话怎么听起来这么有道理!

鹤房脑子里电光火石噼里啪啦一顿闪烁，猛地一锤手，突然就GET到了这个看似不靠谱的建议之下的可靠之处。他之前死活不肯听从对方这个一看就是自己小粉丝的建议，真的是被猪油蒙了心，居然愣是没转过弯来。

他从马桶盖上蹦起来，压了压帽子就打算冲出去买一套大码女装换上。反正这也不是他第一次穿女装了，为了冲去和网友面交自担的小卡，必要的牺牲是无所谓的！和对自担的爱比起来，羞耻心算什么！冲鸭！

“不过话说回来，我之后又想了想，觉得这个方法其实也不太靠谱。”

“？”

这回变成鹤房发送简短的疑惑气泡了。

“主要是服装很难搞到啊。你想，女装如果自己去店里的买的话，那也太容易传出绯闻了。而如果网购，那势必会被公司检查安全性啊，分分钟暴露后也很难解释啊。所以我现在又不觉得鹤房女装是很好的乔装办法了。”

“哼，那有啥。”鹤房的倔脾气又上来了，一般来说他是很愿意满足粉丝的心愿，但是对这个担自己却总是踩踩自担的粉丝，他可一点都不想让对方如意，“羞愧吧，你这个胆小的粉丝！鹤房汐恩才不会就这么止步，如果要乔装，他肯定会就那么堂堂正正地冲去买女装的。”

“嘛，总之你开心就好。”对面发了个猫猫叹气的表情包，然后继续打字，“说起来，一会儿碰头换卡，你穿成什么样子啊？我这边就很普通的黑色羽绒服戴个黑色毛线帽了。”

“我，”鹤房原本想说自己也是，但是转念一想不对啊，他这马上就要女装了，但具体的衣服还没买到手，只好吱吱唔唔地说，“就，反正是条裙子就是了！”

向来秒回消息的对面十分奇怪地沉默了很久，然后突然更加可疑地发了一大堆感叹号。

“不过，你这说话口气和自称用词，不太像妹子啊？”

“哼，那是你见识少。”明知道对方看不到，屏幕外的鹤房还是有些不自在地板起了脸，试图糊住对方也同时糊住自己，“饭豆原一成的女孩子，向来都是这么酷的！”

或许是回复太过让匪夷所思，对鹤房小号背后真实身份心知肚明的对方完全不知道怎么接，沉默良久，最后缓缓地打了一个巨大的问号。

？

咔嚓——

鹤房直接锁屏，塞进大衣兜里决定眼不见心不烦。

作为换乘大站的车站，内部自然有着让人眼花缭乱的各色商铺。鹤房对女孩子的穿着基本上是两眼一抹黑，除了猜测因为天气冷和遮盖过于宽大的骨架要选个长裙和大衣，其他的想法真的是全部没有。

“啊啦，这位先生。请问你是买来要送人的么？”

鹤房严肃地盯着笑容可掬的店员看了很久，确定对方真的没有认出来自己，才清了清喉咙，努力回忆了一下自己队友的声音，然后鬼使神差地一出口就像极了豆原那家伙的声音。

“是啊。”鹤房比了比自己的身高，又比了比肩宽，然后重重地点了点头，“送给我妹妹的，差不多就是我这样的身材。”

“呃，”店员有些欲言又止地看了看鹤房因为练过游泳而过于发达壮硕的背脊，还有非常有男子汉的肩宽，心里暗暗地有了点猜测，转了转眼珠就改口，“那看来您妹妹大概是校园里有名的体育健将吧，那我想这一款宽松版长裙应该可以帮助她藏起来肌肉，显得娇小可爱一点。”

坐在家里正缩在沙发上看剧的鹤房妹妹突然打了个喷嚏，拉过毯子盖在身上后还是觉得背后毛毛地，忍不住缩的更小了一点。

“呃，对，诗音她就是喜欢运动。”鹤房低头瞅了瞅自己今天脚上的运动鞋，眼睛一亮，可算是找到借口，继续问导购，“平时她都是穿运动鞋的。这裙子好看归好看，但是和运动鞋不搭啊。”

鹤房家的狗子撒着欢从屋外奔了回来，在玄关一阵扑腾，撞开了左边没关好的柜门。几只可爱的低跟小皮鞋掉了出来，砸地狗子一脸蒙蔽地倒在地上。

“如果与运动鞋搭配的话，那还是冬季修身保暖的打底裤配短裙会比较好，然后搭上这件上衣和大衣。”

说实话，作为才开始赚钱卡里并没有多少余额的年轻人，鹤房是真的挺想拿着衣服冲进试衣间试完再付钱的。但是，盯着女店员越来越奇怪的眼神，他还是僵硬地克制住自己，拿出练舞蹈时对肌肉的掌控力避免左腿绊右腿，坚定地拐向了收银台。

“普通女孩子是不是就穿这么一套就行了。”鹤房一边付钱一边随口去问，说实话穿女装去涉谷和网友面交换卡已经够丢人了，但如果出了马脚被误认为是有女装癖好的奇怪男生那就更社会性死亡了。所以，他还是硬着头皮十分用心地假装漫不经心地问店员，“尤其和涉谷街头女孩子没有什么差别了。”

“如果真的要认真说的话，”女店员虽然心里有些猜测，但是只要商品卖出了，她才不管究竟是谁来穿，心情大好地认真给了建议，“在涉谷那种街头，除了JK年纪穿校服的孩子，女生穿的普通反而有些奇怪呢。”

啊，可是我3个月前过了19岁生日，已经不是JK的年纪了！

不对，不对，该死，我才不是什么女孩子！我应该是过了DK的年纪！

解决了心头大患之后，鹤房一脸轻松地哼着主打歌拎着袋子就往男厕所走。不过他的头脑风暴可并没有结束，还在那里一边脱衣服一边杂七杂八地乱想。

等等，我这么入戏地想这些干嘛，本就应该到时候换了小卡就立马跑路。到时候如果真的暴露，那就直接拉黑那家伙算了。虽然那家伙平日里在网上吹我吹的挺令人不好意思的，不过即使如此，他居然说豆原就是个普通的DK而已。要不是为了蹭蹭这家伙买碟份份都是豆原小卡的欧气，我早都把他移出联系人列表了。

“该死的，为什么我开来开去，碟里就全是我自己？！”鹤房从擦得锃光瓦亮的瓷砖上看着自己模模糊糊的倒影，用力收腹吸气，努力把黑色的打底裤往上拉，“虽然我知道自己是宇宙第一帅啦，但是我才不是这种只爱脸的肤浅之人呢。还是豆原那种处处充满成熟和青涩的矛盾，才是最有趣的。当然，如果在我夜晚避开经纪人偷吃的时候，他能每次都装作看不见而不是来抢走一半当封口费就更好了。”

在费力地把裙子也套好之后，鹤房得意地拍了拍自己自己的肚子。说实话，真的是累的他额头都冒汗了。明明还是同一个隔间，同一个马桶盖，鹤房现在却只能小心翼翼地收腹斯文地并起腿坐下，生怕一个大动作就让岌岌可危的拉链彻底崩坏。

“好吧，”鹤房摸出手机，在想出来该如何巧妙地再不暴露身份的情况下嘲讽对方的错误结论之前，先推翻了自己一分钟前的结论，“如果豆原不抢走一半的话，大概拉链会直接跳过岌岌可危直接走向崩溃吧。”

“嘛，”他看着自己小号上的柴犬傻乎乎的头像，确认不会有人看到自己BKING人设的颠覆，眯着眼笑地一脸憨憨，“果然不愧是我鹤房汐恩的本命！”


	2. Chapter 2

“到了么，到了么，到了么？”

鹤房坐在马桶盖上翘着二郎腿给对方发了一大串多名连环call。他现在成功女装并自信绝对完美且不会传出丝毫风言风语，但是这所有的一切都暂时只能憋在心里不能说出来，让他只好无所事事地骚扰对方来排解。

“拜托你冷静一下啦。”

红色的文字泡终于露面了，像是不堪受扰的鱼一样慢吞吞地继续吐了几个泡泡。

“我已经到车站商场二楼了，就站在那个拍大头贴的自助机器对面。”

嗯？

鹤房原本欢快抖着的脚停下了，像是嗅到什么阴谋似的，又开始发散性地胡思乱想了。作为一个自认为无比谨慎又对偶像身份有着强烈责任感的人，他绝对不允许自己轻易地在粉丝面前掉码，更不能传出什么私联的消息。毕竟本质上他从来没有告诉过对方自己的真实身份，而是纯粹以团粉的身份交往。这样的粉丝在他小号LINE的列表里躺了很多，只不过现在这位网名叫豆柴君的家伙正好有了他想换的小卡，而邮寄与面交相比太容易在豆原面前暴露了，他才被迫冒着风险溜出来。

但是，但是——

鹤房摁下冲洗开关，看着澄澈的水流在同样干净的马桶里旋转，心里的担忧和后怕现在终于后知后觉地一股脑涌上心头剧烈翻滚。

不行，不怕一万就怕万一。

他把手拄在洗面台前，死死地盯着对面镜子里的自己，认真地连圆滚滚的眼睛都凛起拉长。头发藏在帽子里OK，全身服饰OK，糊掉的妆容再配上口罩完美地可以弱化男性的锐气。鹤房满意地直起身，下意识地就对着镜子开始摩挲起下巴，念念有词地点着头，

“但为什么心里还是有些不安呢？”

鹤房睁圆了眼睛，自己和自己面面相觑。作为团内保持不眨眼时间最长的男人，在对视互瞪这方面能战胜他的只有他自己！

“哎呀，这么看我还是又酷又帅！”

鹤房想着想着思维就又跑偏了，忍不住得意地挑了挑眉。然后镜子里的帅气美女也跟着凌厉地挑衅了回来。

嗯？不行，这即使是被自己嘲讽也不能忍！

鹤房明明知道镜子里的就是自己，但还是控制不住自己争强好胜的本能，就想在河边探头撩水的柴犬一样，拼命地想要战胜肉眼可见的一切敌人。他对着镜子立马做了一系列夸张的表情，今天还就非要证明自己就算女装了也是最酷的。

等等，最酷的女孩？

鹤房看着镜子里完全称不上可爱，反而杀气腾腾的表情，终于明白过来问题出在哪里了。他嫌弃地扯了扯大衣上浅色的毛毛，叹了口气皱着脸，心里发狠地一把撤下口罩。

Cute~

鹤房简直是绞尽脑汁从记忆里翻找出来曾经匆匆一瞥过的杂志，柔软地扭着身体却始终放松不下已经完全因为羞耻而僵住的表情。当最后一个双手托腮的开花动作做完，他狠狠地闭了下眼，长叹一口气。

“算了，我奏素个冷酷无情的杀手。”

鹤房眼睛里连高光都失去了，对着镜子里的自己抹了下脖子。他不仅要收割掉即将面基的那个倒霉鬼的眼睛，大概还要配上自己的羞耻心了。

“从这一天起，普普通通的鹤房汐恩已经死掉了。”

鹤房汐恩昂首挺胸推开门，穿着女装仗着178的优越身高，目不斜视地从一脸惊恐打算走进男厕的男性路人身边经过，拖着长长的黑色影子绝望地向前走，不敢也不能回头。

“现在还在活动着的，只剩下从羞耻地狱里爬出来的天下第一豆原推纽钴禄·汐恩！”

“男性背影，黑色羽绒服，黑色毛线帽！”

鹤房气势汹汹地踏着风风火火的步子冲了过来，一眼就看见了在周围近乎全是JK氛围里格格不入的家伙。在他被迫听从这家伙女装建议而担惊受怕的时候，对方居然在悠悠闲闲地翻着大头贴款式相册？！

“bingo！”

鹤房气的也不兜圈子了，一个箭步就冲到对方面前，打了个响指，准备开始口吐芬芳。但是下一秒，在对方抬起夹在口罩和低垂刘海里的那双熟悉到到几乎夜夜入梦的狗狗眼时，他禁不住瞪大了双眼，所有的话都卡在了喉咙里。

怪不得电车上的那些JK能够只凭借自己露出来的眼睛就认出来！

此时此刻，鹤房和电车上的JK们脑回路惊人地连在了一起，对那些平时嗤之以鼻的彩虹屁终于有了实感。

那还不是因为茫茫人海之中，只有他是在发光啊！

看见鹤房茫然地在眼前呆立失语，豆原藏在口罩后面的嘴角忍不住翘了翘。不过，远处拎着CD店塑料袋的女孩子有说有笑地陆陆续续走了过来。豆原一成凛了凛原本笑成一条线的眼睛，一把拉着还在失神的鹤房钻进了拍摄大头贴的小包厢。

垂下的门帘飘了飘，从缝隙中隐隐可见深色运动裤和黑色打底裤袜交错在一起，充斥着状若普通情侣的暧昧。但这一切都是假象，只消再往下看，两双码数一般大的运动鞋之间的踢打争斗的十足火药味可根本就压不住。

“该死的，你一直在耍我是不是！”

鹤房虽被豆原牢牢地压在身上，但他也不甘示弱地直接一脚狠狠地踩下去。揣在大衣兜里的小卡在挣扎中露出来一个角，滋啦滋啦地在粗糙的化纤布料上摩擦出令人更加火大的噪音。

“没有啊，明明这一切都是你自己安排的啊。”豆原伸出肌肉紧实甚至有些健壮的腿，用力地压住鹤房纤细却还在不断扑腾的小腿，在狭窄的小隔间里贴着对方的耳朵呼气，“无论是INS上先来关注我的小号，还是要求面交。”

平日里说实话因为站位问题，鹤房很少有机会和豆原贴的这么近。灼热的气息从他的后背一路密密麻麻地传上来，最后在耳根处爆炸，留下大片大片蔓延脸颊和颈侧的红。鹤房有些不自在地往旁边蹭了蹭，想要逃离豆原那铺天盖地的气味。

该死的，我的鼻子是坏了么！之前电车上就敏感地大老远嗅的到JK们浓郁的香水味就算了， 怎么现在还能凭空闻到豆原身上根本不存在的味道。

“所以说有的时候爱抖露听听粉丝的意见也是很有道理的嘛，”豆原看着鹤房涨红着脸反驳不了前面的话，在心里偷笑了一下，继续乘胜追击，“明明我之前就已经说了穿女装伪装行不通啦。”

“哈？！分明是正话反话都被你说了。女装是你建议的，不女装也是你建议的。”鹤房简直要被气笑了，他感觉自己爆炸的导火绳已经开始嗞啦啦地点燃了，连声音都忍不住拔高了，“不女装被路人发现，女装就被你取笑！”

“嘘，小声点！外面可还有不少人呢。”

行行行，不动口那我动手行不行！

气到鼓起的河豚终于要爆炸了，猛然转身——

！

风起，腿抬，手落。

唰啦——

黑色打底裤的布料纤维突然绷紧到近乎撕裂，裹挟着吹起豆原刘海的气流悍然出击。但下一秒，豆原沾满已经冷却下来汗水的手却如一把抚上了来势汹汹的肌肉猛兽，然后一路不容拒绝地下滑，最后死死地握住了脆弱纤细的脚踝。

鹤房的腿向来都是粉丝们最爱吹的部位，自然也被作为小粉头的豆原在午夜梦回中研究过千百遍。而此刻，肉感十足的大腿却只得无能狂怒地颤抖着，纤细且线条一路下收的小腿沾满自己的味道。而此刻仅仅因为豆原掐住了阿喀琉斯之踵，微微用力一拉，长腿背后火辣性感的尤物也被迫靠过来成为他的掌中之物。

平日里一直聒噪的鹤房听着外面踢踢踏踏的女士高跟鞋声，憋屈地只能退而求其次的试图用眼神杀死豆原。狭小的隔间里空气急速升温膨胀冒泡，无声地在豆鹤俩人火花四溅的眼神对峙里破灭消弭又新生。

“你就不想继续说点什么？”

豆原凑过去贴在鹤房的耳廓处，明知故问地用气音问他。

淦！

鹤房张嘴就想喷他，却又马上意识到自己似乎又落入了豆原的陷阱了。又是这样，不出声是他建议的，出声也是他建议的。听他的话不行，不听他的话也不行。

不过，如果这么简单就能压制住鹤房汐恩，那他也就不会成为令队长最头疼的孩子了。

本来一直气鼓鼓的鹤房，突然平静下来，冲豆原露出一个灿烂到展现出八颗牙齿的笑后，立马张嘴狠狠地一口咬上了对方的脖子。

“哼，”鹤房一边泄愤地在豆原脖子处拱来拱去，一边得意地想，“现役人气爱抖露又岂有对粉丝言听计从之理？！”

“痛痛痛——”

刚才还强势进攻的豆原此刻见势不妙，立马恢复到了鹤房平日里最熟悉的那个软乎乎弟弟的模样。他任由鹤房用牙齿在咬痕边缘游荡摩擦，乖乖巧巧地垂着柔顺的头发把下巴架在对方肩膀上。

“好啦，我就是开个玩笑而已。拜托拜托，请原谅我吧，汐恩哥。”

“诶，”豆原突如其来的服软让鹤房有些措手不及，还没发泄完的怒气就像被扎破的皮球一下哧溜一下飞速消散。不过虽然鹤房相当吃软不吃硬，但也不能就这么随随便便就顺着台阶下了，那岂不是相当没有面子，“那不行。不能这么轻易地原谅你。”

“这样嘛——”豆原拖长了声音，看起来丧气地像是被雨水打湿了的小狗，蔫蔫地还非要强撑着冲鹤房笑了笑，从背包里把一个信封递了过去，“那好吧。给，这些都是你要的小卡。我这就走了。”

豆原说走就走，放开鹤房的脚踝，自然地再细心地弯下腰帮对方拍了拍裙子，抚平了上面的褶皱。然后，他才撩起帘幕，准备往外走。

砰——

鹤房把自己一直背着的背包往隔间地上夸张地一扔，制造出足够让豆原惊讶转身的动静，然后才别别扭扭地拽了下还残留着豆原体温的裙子，露出有些不好意思又有些愧疚的眼神，但语气还是一如既往地强硬，

“干嘛啊，我又没说让你走！”

豆原黑沉沉的狗狗眼一点点亮起来，但他还是没有放下被风吹地飘飘荡荡的帘子。

“喂，你到底是不是我的粉丝啊！”不管怎么样，豆原一成确确实实是鹤房的首推偶像。那么就像豆原无法硬下心来真的欺负自己的偶像，鹤房也不可能对着豆原失落的脸无动于衷。更何况，和爱抖露本人拍双人大头贴这种福利好事，他根本就不想错过。“别装傻，你把我约到这里不就是为了拍合照嘛！”

“我以为你刚才已经除我粉籍了，毕竟粉丝被爱抖露讨厌那就真的没有存在的意义了。”

“虽然是这样的，”鹤房接下里的话羞耻地他根本就不想说，但又觉得不能不说，“但你就不能立刻再重新喜欢上我嘛！作为我的粉丝，怎么能面对这点困难就放弃了啊？！”

“就像我一直都没有放弃过喜欢你一样！哪怕你抢我夜宵，耍我穿女装，我也没有！”

帘子还在锲而不舍地飘飘荡荡，但这次终于从一直桎梏着它的手里滑落了。狭小的隔间剩下一半的空间被占据了，肤色略深的手压到了按钮上。

“笑一笑。”

豆原揽过来话说出口就羞耻到灵魂飞天表情空白的鹤房，贴着脸凑到镜头前，催着鹤房赶紧笑，自己却早已经笑地脸要烂掉了。

1，2，3，cheese！

在闪光等亮起的那一刹那，强大的职业素养终于唤回了鹤房的灵魂，条件反射地就和豆原一起伸出了小树杈。不过比完之后他就后悔了，以往为数不多可以留存在明面的合照都是这个姿势，这次难得的机会他明明就应该再多玩几个花样的。

“再拍几张吧！”鹤房向来是想怎么做就怎么做的孩子，他闪着星星眼看着豆原，“我想试试别的姿势。”

“可以啊，”豆原超级好脾气地点点头，从钱包里摸出来纸币就打算继续往机器里塞。他这次好说歹说费了这么一大圈功夫，才哄骗鹤房穿上女装，本身也不打算拍几张就完事，“你想拍几张都行，拍到你累都可以，毕竟你是我忠实的粉丝嘛！”

“喂喂喂，你这家伙难道对所有粉丝都这么言听计从？！”鹤房话一张口自己都觉得有点酸，一定是现在这种身边只有对方的氛围让他都变得奇怪了。但是他又想了想自己今天拜对方所赐的经历，还是忍不住好言相劝一下，“好歹你也是个现役人气爱抖露，这样很容易惹事的。有些业界应该遵守的规则，你明白吧——”

没错。

现役人气爱抖露不能私联。

豆原划开手机，挑了挑眉看着自己LINE列表里鹤房的大号和小号。

现役人气爱抖露个人出行要做好伪装。

豆原的帽子早都扔在鹤房的背包上了，连口罩也皱皱巴巴地塞在衣兜里，自己的脸清晰无比地印在拍好的大头贴上。

现役人气爱抖露不能对粉丝言听计从。

豆原看着旁边鹤房兴致勃勃地一秒三张地啪啪地拍着按钮，拿着笔眉飞色舞地给照片上的自己画着画着柴犬耳朵。

“可是我已经违背了很多现役人气爱抖露应该遵守的规则了。”

“诶？”

鹤房停下画画的笔，扭头望着豆原，然后自己头顶的帽子却被猝不及防地扯了下来。

啪——

在拍照按钮突兀地按下时，豆原垂下眼睛深深地吻上了他日思夜想的唇。他不仅想要贪婪地夺走对方口中所有的津液，扫荡过所有的空间，甚至在深处也要覆盖上自己的气息。而这些，绝不会是昙花一现的美好，而是在布局谋划之后硬要促成的永恒。

“再多违背一条也没有什么了吧。”

豆原吃掉了鹤房原本唇上的口红，满意地吮吸出独属于爱的色号，仔仔细细地晕染在对方的唇峰嘴角。年轻人叛逆活泼的朝气在他的眼睛里闪烁，又跳跃到了同样笑地皱起脸的鹤房眸中。

“现役人气爱抖露不许谈恋爱？”

裙摆翻飞，鹤房把相片胡乱地塞进大衣口袋里，拽着豆原就冲进车站卫生间里。

还是那个熟悉的隔间，还是那个熟悉的马桶。

鹤房转身反锁上门，一把把豆原推到马桶盖上。他踢掉鞋子，一点也不淑女地撩起裙子，曲起膝盖，气势汹汹地压到豆原岔开的两腿之间，倾身逼上前，用着天下第一无所畏惧的语气发出邀请，

“现役人气爱抖露豆原先生，请问您草粉么？”

“那要看是谁了，”豆原笑着收下邀请，一口咬上了还留有颤抖余韵的喉结，心甘情愿地吃下了禁果，“只有是你，我才可以。”

后记

咔哒——

单间宿舍的门开了，和豆鹤同住一层的成员翻了个身，无所谓地继续刷着手机。

噼里啪啦——

玄关里的东西接二连三地倒下，成员侧耳倾听了一下，虽然这在向来安静的豆原房间里很少见，不过现在发生了好像也没什么大不了。于是他又翻了个身，继续刷着手机。

唔，唔嗯——

随着而来的还有撞击墙面的一声巨响。

？？？

今天豆原到底在做什么啊？

成员调出LINE，准备关心一下这个最年轻的弟弟。

“你，没出什么事吧？！”

“没事，没事。”豆原很快就回复了，“只是在拆礼物而已。我会马上安静下来的。”

“那好吧，有什么需要帮助的就直说啊。”

“嗯嗯。”

一墙之隔的床上，豆原放下手机，对着被束缚住甚至打好蝴蝶结的鹤房晃了晃手机屏，意料之中地看见对方已经盈满生理泪水的眼角被光刺激的更红了。

“嘘，要小声一点哦。”

夜还很长。


End file.
